


The Kindest of Them All

by wendywendy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywendy/pseuds/wendywendy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a knight of the Round Table is not only about swinging swords and protecting the Princess from harm daily. No, you need something more than the exceptional sorcerer-fighting skills. Sometimes you need to trust in an impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindest of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> I would like all of you to treat is as a sort of a prologue. There will be a second part next week. This was not looked through by a beta and a part of the reason I post such a short part right now is that I would like someone to beta the next part before posting. I am sure there are some interpunction mistakes there and would love if someone would PM me and offer a grammar/other stuff check. I care very much about the quality of the fanfiction in general and know how frustrating it can be when the author makes a stupid mistake that ruins the whole story. Okay, enough ranting - enjoy! Comments are welcome, though there will be more to comment when I post the next part :) Once again, sorry for this teaser, next chapter will be much much longer!

 

**1\. The Way About It**

„You or me?”

„Oh, please, not again!”

„Well, considering last time I think it would be better to do it together. And maybe actually plan it,” frowned Percival.

Gwaine pouted, unhappy with the extra task and burdened with the chore of actually _thinking_ before saying something. Lancelot shuffled his feet, looking uncertainly at the rest of them. He still wasn’t comfortable with the special task of the month. So it was up to Leon to decide.

„Percival is right, we are doing it together,“ he decided.

„So who is starting? And maybe we should rehearse it instead of allowing a certain _someone_ ,“ here Galahad sent a pointed look at Gwaine who was still busy picking a leaf with a tip of his sword and moaning not-so-quietly about the unfairness of the world and the suffering the good, poor people like him (ha!) have to go through.

„No.“

Everyone turned to look at Lancelot. The noble knight had a look of intense concentration on his face.

“If we really want to do it, and you have no idea how it pains me to do so,” here everyone could hear Galahad trying to suppress his snort, “we should just pick an order and... go for it.”

“Whoa, Lancelot, you are finally learning!” exclaimed happily Gwaine, saluting the other knight with his sword, the damned leaf still stuck at the tip, and looking really miserable.

Leon’s eyebrows shoot up with surprise. “Explain.”

“We are doing this for Merlin. And if we are doing this for him, we all feel really strong about it. We know it’s right to do so. So,” he glanced at his friends, uncertainty for the first time appearing in his voice, “so we should say it from the heart. ”

“From the heart,” Percival slowly repeated. “That’s it. That’s your advice how we should do something that may cost our lives and jeopardise the future of the ones we care about.”

“Well, all right with me, pal! This should be easy!” Gwaine agreed, though it was hard to say if he was serious as he tried to defend his leaf trophy from the vicious caterpillar that wandered in the vicinity.

“Saying things straight from your heart in front of the others when something important is on the stake is the most difficult and courageous thing, Gwaine,” whispered Galahad softly.

Leon smiled. Galahad just said in one sentence why Sir Gwaine was one of the most important and valued knights of the Round Table.

“So be it. Tomorrow at dusk.”


End file.
